Desecration
by desolus
Summary: Dilandau-centric. Fate Alteration, dreams, and the price of beauty.
1. rebirth

Desecration  
**Rating:** G  
**Genres:** Weird... Angst?  
**Warnings:** Spoiler for Dilandau.  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Summary:** Dilandau, at the very beginning, at the process of Fate Alteration. Experimental style. Major spoiler if you're the perceptive sort.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise & Bandai own the rights to Tenkuu no Escaflowne. Written for entertainment purposes only.

**Etc:** Beware of grammar-error galore. Mwa.

* * *

****

-- rebirth --

_my soul has charred, what they burned_

Above, there is a strange kind of canopy, blue eyes adjust to the blinding view of white. Numbness; cold, biting steel against a hip; unyielding leather straps; warm wetness everywhere. Sleepy curiosity surfaces, along with a tad bit of fear, but instead of cringing at the memories of this place, there's a timid reach of trembling fingers held towards the shape in black, just out of grasp.

The straps prevent the hand from landing on the black figure. Dazed blue eyes take in the blurs of shapes, like stolen images, vague and shadowy; visions of smudged pastel on a canvas. Against one nearly deaf ear, there is a low hum of a machine produced rhythm. It sounds like the distorted words from a lover's mouth.

The empty voices are close by, comforting and eerie, muttering arcane words. Hot whispers of air graze across thin sallow skin, naked and damp from cold sweat; vacant murmurs of illness and infections. Breathing hurts, pressure builds inside the empty chest as it is filled with air, only to burn deep. Strange hands take told, blocking the imitation of sunlight, unkindly handling the frailty that is sickly skin.

The first taste of bitterness, wetness at those blinded eyes, drowning inside a sea of stolen red. The jagged throbbing breath as the descent begins; coiling waves of shuddering air, choking back the scents of men, aching from the escaping cry, dreaming behind unseeing bloodshot eyes.

(_live_, those prayer-like whispers again, _live and defeat destiny, change your fate_)

fading waning falling weeping—

In the end, darkness. Always darkness.

_you knew you knew_

_--end_

* * *

**Lyrics:** 'til The End of Time, Delerium. Off of Karma. 


	2. dream

Desecration  
**Rating:** G  
**Genres:** Weird... uuh, Angst?  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Summary:** A... precognition of the Slayers' fate? Spoiler, but not really.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise & Bandai own the rights to Tenkuu no Escaflowne. Written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

****

  
dream

_my soul has charred, what they burned_

I dreamt of a white dragon with shadows for wings. They beat like thunder, deafening, as it rose above us from the west as though it were the morning sun, where it burned the sky until there was only darkness. I felt no elation at the fire, not even a flicker of thrill. Nothing could pierce through the numbness of my heart.

The dragon was weeping.

I had been standing near a solitary tree, staring at the chaos the dragon created. No one knew of its tears, but it did not matter. There were indistinct guymelefs below, rushing to save whatever that was left of their splintering world, but the dragon showed them as much mercy as they deserved. I could hear every one of them dying and each one sounded like boys I once knew.

Gatti appeared on my left, staring at the dragon with intent eyes and, as I turned to him, said:

"He will kill us all."

I woke.

_you knew you knew_

_--end_

* * *

**Lyrics:** 'til The End of Time, Delerium. Off of Karma. 


	3. beauty

Desecration  
**Rating:** G  
**Category:** Weirdness.  
**Summary:** Dilandau is the only one who truly understands and appreciates the nature of beauty.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise & Bandai own the rights to Tenkuu no Escaflowne. Written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**/ beauty /**

_my soul has charred, what they burned_

No one understands beauty as much as Dilandau does.

Others prefer to call it pain, needless cruelty. No one appreciates his smaller mercies. No one thanks him for it. If they only realised the things he could do, but chooses not to for the sake of such beauty, then they would love him for it.

Beauty claims a high price to witness. He pays it without complaint.

He thinks of it as a ceremony—a ritual to cleanse the planet of ugliness. Gaea would burn the way his soul does, alight and turbulent always. In its wake, pale white ashes tremble delicately in the air. His own breed of destructive butterflies. The world would be albino, and beautiful like him.

Insanity is a such small price to pay for a beauty beyond words.

_you knew you knew_

**/ end /**

* * *

**BGM:** _'Til The End of Time_, Delerium. Off of Karma. 


End file.
